custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: Collision
BIONICLE: Collision is an upcoming game by . It will use Rayg sprites. There are ten playable characters. Story For all eternity, the several universes of the BIONICLE multiverse have existed in peace, the only dangers put to an end by great heroes. But in recent days, sightings of a mysterious being have been reported. Around this time, the walls between universes faded, and the universes eventually collided. Worse, this allowed the greater villains to team up. Now, only a team of the greatest heroes can stop them, and separate the universes once more. Playable characters *Omega Vahki: A sentient Nuurakh, with special abilities. *Nalek: The first Matoran ever to wear the Ignika, now a Toa of Life. *Fairon - Toa of Light and a member of both the Order of Mata Nui and the Gigas Magna Resistance. *Rando - A great Toa, given the powers of both Air and Earth. *Jareroden - A male Toa of Psionics and a member of the Order of Mata Nui. *Rantu - A Toa, wielder of the element of Aura. *Ra - The strong-minded Elemental God of Star. *95 - Former Toa of Air. Now possesses the legendary element of Life. *Flardrek - Veteran Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. *Nightwatcher - Deadly former Toa of Shadows. Moves Enemies *Infected Matoran - The most common and weakest enemies. They have no attacks, and simply walk back and forth. *Ga-Matoran - A Ga-Matoran, controlled by the mysterious "Shadowmaster". Shoots water arrows. *Po-Matoran - A Po-Matoran, controlled by the mysterious "Shadowmaster". Shoots corrosion bullets. *Ko-Matoran - A Ko-Matoran, controlled by the mysterious "Shadowmaster". Shoots a deadly beam. *Onu-Matoran - An Onu-Matoran, controlled by the mysterious "Shadowmaster". Summons large rocks that roll across the ground. *Le-Matoran - A Le-Matoran, controlled by the mysterious "Shadowmaster". Shoots a swift air blade. *Ta-Matoran - The deadliest type of Matoran, controlled by the mysterious "Shadowmaster". A fast Matoran type that shoots a quick, powerful flame blast. *Blue Nui-Jaga - A blue scorpion Rahi. Can smash its tail against the ground. *Purple Nui-Jaga - A faster, stronger Nui-Jaga type. Has the same attacks. *Yellow Nui-Jaga - The most powerful type of Nui-Jaga. Larger and more powerful than the average Nui-Jaga, but slower. Can smash its tail against the ground and fire a purple death ray. *Nui-Rama - A fast insect Rahi. Fast, but weak. *Nui-Kopen - A slower but stronger wasp Rahi. *Lohrak - A lethal, poisonous, swift winged serpent. *Orange Fikou - The weakest Fikou subtype, and the second weakest enemy in the game. Fast and agile. *Blue Fikou - A stronger, faster Fikou subtype. *Gold Fikou - The most powerful Fikou. Very agile, able to hop above the tallest playable character. It can also shoot webs. *Dremrok - A powerful mutant Bohrok. It can shoot blue flames. *Shadow Guard - An elite warrior in Shadowmaster's dark forces. *Elite Guard - An elite Shadow Guard. Only two exist in the game, and they are the hardest of enemies (excluding bosses). They control the elements of fire, ice, and earth. Bosses *Vezok - A member of the Piraka. A deadly warrior prone to anger. Controls the element of water. *Alpha Vahki (miniboss) - An evil doppelganger of Omega Vahki. Knows Omega Vahki's every attack. *Miserix - One of the few Makuta who did not support Teridax's idea of betrayal, he was imprisoned. He was freed by the evil Order of Darkness...in exchange for which he works for them. *Kental - A cruel murderer with several powers. *Revive (miniboss) - A creature made of a black, morphing substance. Can create objects or even beings from its structure. *Dredzek - The deadly former Makuta of Versuva. Wears the Mask of Dread, to give his foes nightmares. *Janneus (secret miniboss) - A deadly bounty hunter. *Malok - The emperor of the Matoran Universe, and before his takeover, the last Makuta in the universe. *Velnax - The powerful leader of the Kodax, prototypes for the Makuta. *"Shadowmaster" - The cause of the universe collision. Nothing is known about him, giving him a great battle advantage. You're on your own from here on out. Levels *Light Region/Tutorial - The safest region of the collided universe. However, some of Shadowmaster's minions have breached the defenses, recently. **Boss - None *Water Region - The manifestation of all watery, peaceful areas, conquered by the forces of Shadowmaster. **Boss - Vezok *Stone Region - The manifestation of the harsh desert regions. If you are to continue your quest, you must make your way past the deadly sands of the Stone Region. **Bosses - Alpha Vahki (miniboss), Miserix *Ice Region - The manifestation of the cold, unwelcoming regions. Try to survive the deadly cold temperature, sharp ice spikes, and agressive Rahi, and you may get past. **Boss - Kental *Earth Region - The manifestation of the dark, cave areas where light is not welcomed. Bring a lantern and a good weapon before venturing down here. **Bosses - Revive (miniboss), Dredzek *Air Region - The manifestation of lush, jungle regions. You are nearing the end of the quest. Do not underestimate the deadly Nui-Kopen, however. **Bosses - Janneus (hidden miniboss), Malok *Fire Region - The manifestation of the deadly volcanic regions. The quest is almost over. Be sure not to fall into the lava, though. **Boss - Velnax *Shadowmaster's Region - The final area of your quest. Do not rest now, though. The deadliest of enemies guard the harsh region around Shadowmaster's fortress. And at the throne room lies the shattered barrier, guarded by Shadowmaster himself. **Boss - Shadowmaster Sprites *Sprites Category:Games